


When The World Can't Touch

by mydreamandi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:32:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydreamandi/pseuds/mydreamandi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>busy day and zayn can’t wait for that moment when they’re cuddling…</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The World Can't Touch

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous sent: could i have some ziam please were zayn says to liam "i love it when you fall asleep in my arms because i know that for just a moment the world can't touch you" the boys have had a busy day zayn and liam are cuddled up in bed. 
> 
> a/n: i hope this meets your needs of what you wanted. i like to be current with my fanfics sometimes so this took place yesterday ( june 28, 2012) in the back of my over active ziam imagination feelz/mind :)

A day off in Orlando…so of course the guys of One Direction wanted to go to Universal Studios. It didn’t take long for all of them to decide on going on a roller coaster — all except Zayn who promised to hold all of their things while they went on. He waited for about an hour before they finally had gotten off and he now felt like going home although Liam was quick to take his secret boyfriend’s hand and promise him a little something later if he agreed to go on a the water rides with him. That didn’t seem like a bad idea since it was such a hot day out.

The day seemed to go by pretty quickly now that they were going on some water rides together and then after that thankfully they got pooped really fast and there was one last ride to go on that Zayn too had to sit out of because of the height. Sitting on bench with everyone’s items and stuffed animals that they won, he was glad that there was a cool breeze and pretty soon him and Liam would have their cuddling time soon as they hit the hotel.

The guys emerged back from their ride with Paul and he had then instructed them that needed to get in a bit of studio time while they were here and record a bit of a track that Zayn had missed while he had traveled back to the UK last week.

“Why must they delay our cuddling?” Zayn pouted referring to they meaning management. Lately the Bradford boy was all about cuddling his boyfriend and he hated when he didn’t get this opportunity as often as he liked. There was just something about getting to do it and being close to Liam that made his entire world fall into place. He just needed that physical contact to make himself feel better on a long day like this. There was no other words to describe it other than how euphoric it made him feel.

“Shhh,” Liam kissed the side of his mouth, wrapping his arm lightly around his side and tickling him softly, “…we’ll get to cuddle in a bit, don’t you Zee.”

Nodding softly the tan-skinned boy titled his head to steal a quick kiss from the side of Liam’s mouth too. He scrunched his nose giving his little signature giggle before he slipped himself out of the embrace and ran after the rest of the guys ahead of him. He had his boost of energy now that he was promised cuddling soon.

—-

Finally, the moment in bed…the Bradford boy and the Wolverhampton were attached. Legs tangled hands laced together laying face to face. Nose rubbing and forehead touching and soft giggles from their touches was all so perfect to the both of them.

It had been such a long day for Liam that he was starting to drift off into a bit of sleep. He wanted to keep his eyes open for as long as he could so he could just stare at that tan-skinned face with slight blushy cheeks and such an adoring smile at how happy he was because of this moment.

Zayn was a bit quiet for now in all honesty he was just watching Liam too. He loved his features…every single last detail about his face and the way his brown eyes seemed to stare deep into his soul. He was very much in love with him; mind, body, and soul while words slipped out of his mouth at the attention of Liam’s eyes starting to close, “I love it when you fall asleep in my arms because I know that just for a moment the world can’t touch you.”

Liam’s eyes reopened for a moment and half maybe and just a smile curved at his lips. His cheeks gave a slight hint of pink and his hands dug a little bit into his sides. He fought it for as long he could but those words put him at ease and his eyes reclosed as he drifted. Nothing could touch him when he was in Zayn’s arms. Nothing was going to touch him, and he for that he never felt so amazing. He knew how Zayn felt always, he loved being in love with the Pakistani. It was forever.


End file.
